


Whenever one door closes (one more opens)

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Happy Ending, Infertility discussion, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: Life doesn’t always follow the path we’d prefer. But when the time is right, the rewards are great.The title of the fic is from a song I dearly love "I Hope You Dance" by Lee Ann Womack





	Whenever one door closes (one more opens)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timothysboxers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothysboxers/gifts).



> When they say it _takes a village_ \- they hit the nail on the head. Thank you to B - for always being there. To M for her ever-brilliant advice. To M for the britpick. And to the entire _Squee Squad_ without whom this fic would not exist.

Draco closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall and took a deep breath. Finally, he felt composed enough to open his eyes and reached for his wand. With a vicious slash, the words that had been hovering in the air vanished. Despite being gone – _NOT PREGNANT_ – seemed to still hang in front of him. Mocking him over and over. 

"Draco?" Harry called from outside the door. "Are you still in the loo? We need to leave for the Burrow. You know Molly won't be pleased if we hold up dinner."

Draco struggled with his emotions. He wanted to scream out at his husband and tell him to _just fucking go to the damn Burrow without him_. But Draco knew that wasn't fair. Harry didn't know he'd taken the test already. That he'd done it now, even though he knew Harry wanted to be there for it. Draco turned on the tap and splashed cold water on his face. "Give a man a minute in private, for Merlin's sake," Draco replied, hoping beyond hope that his voice was steadier than he felt. Another minute and several more deep breaths and he opened the door.

"I just need to put my shoes on and we can be on our way," Draco glanced at the clock on the dresser. "It's not like we're even late."

Harry turned and opened his mouth, then closed it. He had an odd expression on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. "Are you sick?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "What? Because I needed a few minutes in the loo alone? Get a grip, Potter."

Harry looked unconvinced, but didn't say anything else. "I'm just excited to get there. Ron and Hermione are bringing the baby, you know."

Draco gave him a small smile, and he was grateful Harry was too excited to notice it lacked enthusiasm.

oo00oo

Dinner at the Burrow was always a cacophony of people and noise and today was no different. The usual chorus of "Harry!" and "Draco!" met their arrival, followed by "You've got to see the baby!"

Harry bolted right over to where Ron and Hermione and baby Rose were holding court and immediately scooped the infant from Percy's arms.

"Godfather rights," Harry said with a laugh, as Percy spluttered. "I get to hold this nugget anytime I want."

"If that's the case," Ron said with a huge yawn, "feel free to pop over about two in the morning. She's pretty vocal about then."

Draco watched as Harry nuzzled Rose's cheek, a gentle smile on his face.

"Is your daddy telling tales about my princess?" Harry asked, and Draco's heart broke. Worry that he might not ever be able to give Harry a child of his own to love weighed on him. He struggled not to let it show and moved to the sofa in a corner sinking down onto it with a nearly silent sigh. The room swirled around him, all motion and noise, and babies. Children seemed to be everywhere. Why were there so many children, he wanted to scream. But Draco didn't scream, he didn't say anything. Didn't do anything. None of it mattered. All that mattered was that he still wasn't pregnant.

Draco started when he felt the couch dip at his side and he looked up. Harry was sitting beside him, holding Rose and grinning like a loon. He nudged Draco in the side.

"Isn't she brilliant?" Harry enthused. "Wanna hold her?" He offered the pink, sweet smelling bundle to Draco. He recoiled instinctively.

"No." Draco said sharply. "I do not want to hold her." Couldn't Harry see how hurt he was. How much he ached to be the one offering _their_ baby to everyone to hold?

Harry looked startled, and he blinked several times. "Okay, maybe later." He rose and after giving Draco a long, wounded look, wandered back across the room.

Tears stung Draco's eyes. He wanted to run, just leave. But he knew that would cause questions, ones he wasn't ready to answer. Instead he stood and quietly slipped into the kitchen, hoping against hope he could find a quiet corner just to centre himself again.

The counters practically groaned under the weight of the food they held, but as Draco looked around, he breathed a sigh of relief when it appeared no one was there. Molly must have been in the other room and he'd not noticed. He sat at the table, arms wrapped around himself and struggled not to let the tears fall.

oo00oo

Molly heard a noise in the kitchen from where she stood in the pantry. She turned, ready to blast the sneak who was trying to grab some food, no doubt Ron, before she was ready to serve dinner.

"I swear to Merlin…" she ground out, leaving the pantry. She pulled up short when she saw Draco sitting at the table. His face was pale and his cheeks shimmered with what could only be tears. He was holding himself, rocking slightly and completely unaware he was no longer alone.

Molly paused at the end of the table, her own eyes becoming damp at the absolute despair radiating off the man her _son_ loved, the one she'd also come to love as a _son_. Without a second thought she cast a quick _Muffliato_ and another spell to seal the kitchen door from intruders.

Only then did she speak. "Draco," she said soft as a whisper, moving to sit at his side. "Sweetheart." When she gently laid a hand on his arm, he stiffened.

"What is it?" Molly asked tenderly.

Draco shook his head and moved to stand, but she curled her fingers firmly around his arm, holding him in place. "Don't move." She waited a beat. "It's all right. No one can hear us nor can they come in."

"I…I have to go…" Draco stammered. She could tell he desperately wanted to leave, but wouldn't insult her by yanking his arm out of her hand. "I can't…"

"You can and you will," Molly employed the tone she used on all of her sons. "I'm going to let go of you, and get us a cuppa. But only if you promise me you won't do a runner." She loosened her hold. "Do I have your word?"

Draco started to shake his head, but it turned seamlessly into a nod.

Molly stood and pulled the kettle from the hob and filled the tea pot that was always waiting. Using her wand, she lifted two mugs to the table, then milk and sugar followed. Sitting back at Draco's side, she poured them each a mug and added a generous amount of sugar and a splash of milk.

She slid one to Draco before taking a sip from her own mug. "It's a bit much sometimes, isn't it?"

Draco looked at her, his brow furrowed.

Molly smiled. "All of them out there. The family. It can be a bit much."

"I'm just not feeling well, that’s all." Draco's tone was defensive.

"I love them all, I truly do. But I also have eyes and see more than most give me credit for." Molly patted Draco's arm again. "It's especially hard to see all the children and babies right now, isn't it?"

Draco paled. "I've no idea what you mean."

Molly had a fairly good idea what was bothering him. She'd been watching Draco closely as of late. He'd become more comfortable with them all over the last couple of years, but these last few visits she'd caught the way he looked when Harry was holding a baby. Or listening as if what one of the toddlers had to say was the most important thing ever. She'd been planning on mentioning it to Harry, but… Well in for Knut, in for a Galleon.

"How long have you and Harry been trying, Draco?"

She could see it in his eyes. Even when he started to deny it. And then he just crumbled into her arms, body shaking with sobs.

"Oh, sweetheart," she murmured, stroking his back. When the sobs settled to rasping gulps of air, Molly slid a mug closer to Draco. "Take a sip. I'm here to listen, if you're ready to talk."

Draco took a deep breath, then several sips of the tea. Molly was beginning to wonder if she should just go get Harry and let the boys go home to talk, when Draco looked up at her.

"Sorry," he said shakily. "I didn't intend to fall apart like that. It was just…"

Molly set her own mug on the table. "One thing I've learned after everything is that we never intend to fall apart. But we do when our souls can't handle the grief for a moment longer."

"I'm not grieving," Draco said, looking away. "There's nothing to grieve. That's the whole issue, isn't it?"

"You are grieving." Molly stated firmly. "You and Harry want to be parents. And every time a test is negative – you grieve. It might not be the same grief as losing someone, but it's grief all the same."

Draco blanched. "Oh fuck, Molly. I'm sorry, I mean damn." Draco dropped his face in his hands. "I wasn't thinking about what you've lost," he said through his fingers. "This is nothing. I'm over reacting. I'll just…" He started to stand.

"You'll set your bottom right back on that chair, is what you'll do," Molly said firmly. "I did not say that to make you think what you feel is wrong. I said it to point out that there's all kinds of grief. And every single feeling you have is valid." She ran her hand down his arm. "Darling, look at me."

Draco did as he was told. Molly pulled him into another hug.

"Now, how long have you been trying?"

Draco paused, then began to speak. "We've not been using anything to prevent a baby for nearly a year, but have only been actively trying for the last six months. Six months! Do you have any idea how hard it is to come here where you Weasley's seem to pop one out every month?" He took a shuddering breath. "I know I wasn't always a decent person, but I'm really trying to be better. But apparently, I'm just not good enough. Every month when that test flashes above my head _NOT PREGNANT_ it's like a reminder of my past and what a horrible person I was…am. And I know one day Harry will realise it too. I'm afraid he'll leave me for someone who can give him what he wants. What he deserves. A family."

Molly sat very still. When she spoke her voice was soft, her tone fierce. "Draco, listen to me. You are not that boy from Hogwarts. I can guarantee that if you were, Harry would not be arse over tea kettle in love with you. And he is. Just as you're in love with him. I understand it breaks you a little every month that passes without a positive test result." She raised a hand and smoothed his hair back from his wet cheek. "But make no mistake, Draco. Harry has a family. He has you. And one day when you least expect it, you'll be sharing it with a wee one."

Draco sighed. "But what if living with all of that dark magic did something to me? Maybe I can't get pregnant. I mean, we saw the Healer when we decided to really try. But what if the Healer was wrong and I have so much evil in me…" He broke off with a shuddering breath.

"You're not evil," Molly said with a snort. "And if the Healers said you're both healthy, then you have to let nature take its course. Not all of my children have had an easy time of it, you know Percy and Audrey tried for quite some time before they had Molly. Poor Audrey went through just what you are. Not only did she marry into this loud and rambunctious family, she had to watch as the rest of the family grew around her."

Draco looked up in surprise. "No one ever said."

Molly tutted at him. "Well of course not. Those two hold onto things tighter than a Niffler and his treasures. But a mother can tell when her children are upset. You're one of us now, Draco. And I can see when you're hurting."

Draco started to answer when a voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"What the hell, Mum?" Ron shouted. "We're starving out here. Why's the door locked?"

Molly was pleased to see Draco's lips curve in an involuntary smile. With a quick swish of her wand, she dropped the _Muffliato_ and called back to her youngest son. "Ronald, for a man still carrying more baby weight than his wife, who actually had the baby, I sincerely doubt you'll starve if dinner is a bit later than usual."

Now Draco gave a full laugh, quickly stopping so he wouldn't be heard. Draco turned back to Molly when they heard Ron mumble and walk away. "Thank you, Molly. I heard everything you said and I'll try to remember it. Now, I think we'd best put the food on the table and let the masses eat before there's a full-on riot out there."

"Oh, tish tosh, they'll all survive."

Draco leaned over and kissed Molly on the cheek before standing to help fill the table with food. "Just one thing." He looked pained again. "Can you please not tell Harry about this?" He waved his hand around the room. "My little _drama_? I'd rather not worry him."

Molly pursed her lips. "I'm not sure that's best, but for now I'll keep it between us. Now why don't you go into the pantry until the kitchen fills a bit then slip back out. With the confusion of everyone finding a seat, no one will suspect we were having a chat."

With an appreciative nod, Draco slipped into the pantry and waited until the kitchen filled with noise. He came out with a bowl in his hands. "Is this the one, Molly?" he called across the room.

Molly blinked. "Oh, I'm sorry dear," she said quickly. "I found the one I needed. Just set that one here and I'll deal with it after we eat."

With a watchful eye, Molly saw Draco find his spot next to Harry at the large table. She saw Harry frown at Draco, asking where he'd been.

She couldn't hear Draco's response, but the furrow between Harry's eyes didn't lessen and if the roll of his eyes was any indication, Draco'd been less than forthcoming. Molly hoped Harry had the sense to push just a little about it when they were home that evening.

oo00oo

Finally dinner was over, Draco and Harry had said their good-byes and took the Floo back to their flat. Harry headed right to the kitchen to put away the sack of left-overs Molly had insisted they take home.

Draco sat in his favourite chair, legs stretched out in front of him. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Harry'd been staring at Draco all through dinner with the look that screamed _we need to talk_ and Draco hoped that Harry would think he'd drifted off to sleep, full of Molly's roast beef dinner and sticky toffee pudding, and would leave him alone.

Still, he could tell the moment Harry stepped into the room. Not because Harry'd said a word, but because Draco could always sense Harry's magic. It radiated off the man in small pulsing waves. When Harry was angry, Draco swore he could actually see it surround him. Today it was just there, almost like a blanket that wrapped Draco up. Normally it was a comfort, but tonight it felt as if Draco was being smothered. If he didn't know for a fact that the man was hopeless as a Legilimens, Draco might have been worried.

"I can _hear_ you worrying all the way across the room, Potter. Merlin's beard, what's got your wand in a knot?"

Harry crossed and sat on the edge of the chair opposite Draco. When he didn't say anything, Draco opened one eye just enough to see Harry was gnawing on his thumb nail.

"Spit it out, for Salazar's sake?" Draco said on a huff. "Or leave me be."

"I have let you be," Harry replied. "I've been waiting for you to tell me what's wrong. You look so unhappy, Draco. The only thing I can figure is that you've changed your mind. That you don't want to start a family."

Draco stared, his mouth open. "Have you sustained a head injury I'm not aware of? Been the victim of a curse that scrambled your brains?" He paused. "That is the only reason you'd make such a ridiculous statement."

"It's not ridiculous," Harry said mulishly. "You've been avoiding me for days. Every time I look at you, you look away."

"You're being ridiculous." He wasn't, but Draco felt his back stiffen anyway. "And I'm far too tired to get into this tonight. I'm exhausted and I just want to go to bed." Draco stood and went up the stairs to the bedroom. He quickly changed into pyjama bottoms, took care of business in the loo and crawled between the sheets, anxious to beat Harry into bed so he could pretned to be asleep and wouldn't me forced to talk.

He lay awake for what felt like hours, the conversation with Molly and then Harry's ridiculous statement running through his head. Finally, he heard Harry come into the room and shortly after that he felt the side of the bed dip as Harry slid between the sheets. Draco waited for him to curl against his side, as he always did, but it didn’t happen. When he sneaked a glance over his shoulder, Harry had his back towards Draco. Turning onto his side, his back to Harry, Draco realised it might be the first time they'd gone to bed without speaking and a kiss good night. It wasn't a feeling he liked.

Eventually, Draco drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, after a restless night, Draco woke to an empty bed. He sat up and listened for some sound that might indicate Harry was still in the flat. When he heard nothing, Draco curled his legs against his chest, pressing his face to his knees. He knew he needed to talk to Harry about how he was feeling, but what could he say? It was easy to talk to Molly; shouldn't it be easier to discuss what he was feeling with the man who meant the world to him? With a sigh, Draco got up and started his day.

Once in his office in Gringotts, Draco stared out the window onto Diagon Alley. At one time he'd been so excited to have worked his way up the ladder to actually have an office…let alone one with a window that looked out onto Diagon. He'd been instrumental in convincing the Goblins to work with Muggle banks in investments. His hard work paid off and was a financial success for both the Goblins and himself. Today, however, he found no joy in the view out his office window. Everywhere he looked there were children. Why were there so many families out today? The couples happily pushing prams were like a knife to his heart.

He was so distracted he nearly sent Willowborough authorisation to transfer five million Galleons, rather than fifty thousand Galleons, for one of his clients. Thankfully Draco noticed the misplaced comma in the paperwork in the nick of time. Disgusted by the near disastrous mistake, and realising it was nearly lunch time, Draco decided to take a walk to clear his head.

He stepped out into the sunshine and almost immediately regretted the impulse. It appeared everyone was taking advantage of the sunny day and they'd all decided shopping was a brilliant idea. Draco stepped around more prams and dodged more small children than he needed at the moment. He was about to bag the walk when the window display at Quality Quidditch caught his eye.

Hanging next to the new Firebolt, was an infant sized Falmouth Falcons uniform. For a moment, Draco imagined his son wearing it as he showed him off to their friends. He shook his head as reality set in and tears filled his eyes. There wouldn't be any _showing off,_ would there? He wasn't a good enough person to bear Harry's child. That much seemed clear. He was struggling to gain his composure when a familiar voice sounded behind him.

"Pretty certain any ankle biter you and Potter create will end up supporting either the Harpies or the Cannons, if your in-laws have any say in the matter," Blaise Zabini drawled. "Rotten luck there, mate."

Draco shrugged, but didn't turn. His emotions were too close to the surface and he knew Blaise would pick up on them. But he was grateful his old friend had appeared. Finally, Draco turned and gave Blaise a half-smile. "Like I'd let any child of mine wear that shade of orange?" He'd tried for amused, but knew the words came out on a bit of a sob.

Blaise frowned at Draco. "What's up, old man? I was only taking the piss. No need to get so…" He trailed off when Draco closed his eyes.

A silence stretched out between them for a long moment, longer than was comfortable for Draco.

"Let's go find a corner in that new coffee place down the street for a bit," Blaise said at last, wrapping an arm around Draco's shoulder. "You look like you could use it."

They walked in silence down the street and into the newly opened _Caffeine Distillery_. Draco hurried to a corner table while Blaise went to the counter and ordered, before joining him.

Draco looked over at Blaise when he sat. He could see the concern on his oldest friend's face, but how could Draco admit what a failure he was? Draco'd spent most of his youth bragging about how successful he’d be. And now, the one thing that mattered most to him was the one thing out of his reach. But, of course, Blaise wasn't going to let him just sit in silence. He arched a dark brow, waiting.

"It's hard to explain," Draco began.

"Has Potter done something?" Blaise asked, his eyes hard. "Or Weasley? You know I'll take care of them."

Now Draco did smile. "Nose down, Blaise. No one has done anything." He gave a shrug. "In fact, that's the problem." He paused, then added, as quickly as he could, trying and failing to keep his voice light. "I'm not pregnant."

Blaise blinked several times. "Okay," he finally said. "From your tone I take it this is not a good thing?" He took the coffee from the waiter and set it on the table.

"We've been trying for six months." Draco's voice caught in the back of his throat. He looked away. "And nothing. It's been even longer since we stopped using any sort of contraceptive charm. We've seen the Healers, done all the timing malarkey and still nothing. And now Harry thinks I've changed my mind, when in reality it's just that I can barely be around the Weasleys and all those babies." He spoke so quickly his words practically ran together. "I'm a fucking failure." He dropped his head into his hands before the tears started again.

Draco felt Blaise's hand gently on his shoulder. "While this might fall under _far too much info about your sex life_ , that's hippogriff shit, Draco. First of all, you are not a failure. Merlin's balls, man. You hold a position at Gringotts that most wizards would kill for. You're married to the fucking Chosen One. Not to mention you've both been listed as one of the _Hottest Wizard Couples_ for the last three fucking years!"

"Which is all well and good, Blaise, but apparently nothing I've done recently has been enough to atone for my past. We've tried everything and I'm still not pregnant."

"Bollocks to that," Blaise scoffed. "Getting up the duff has nothing to do with your past or any of that rubbish. What does Potter say about how you feel?" Blaise stopped, staring at him. "Wait, you said Potter thinks you don't want a family anymore." He rolled his eyes. "Morgana's saggy tits, Draco have you even talked to him?"

Draco shook his head. "What am I going to say to him? Hey, you know I love you but apparently my past has come to bite me in the arse and well, it looks like we'll never have a family." Draco dragged his hand through his hair. "Yeah that will go down brilliantly."

"And I repeat, bollocks," Blaise said firmly. "Merlin, you blooming numpty. Potter, for reasons known only to him, worships the ground you walk on. The man is so arse over tits about you, it practically puts me off my food when I'm around you two."

"But what if I never get pregnant, Blaise? What then?"

"Then you adopt or go some other way. The Muggles have all sorts of ways to deal with fertility problems." Blaise held up a hand before Draco could open his mouth again. "Which I don't believe you have. I don't believe you not getting pregnant has anything to do with your past, but there are all kinds of families, Draco. Just don't close you mind to other options. The first thing you need to do, however, is man-up and talk to Potter."

Draco took a sip of his coffee. "You're right, I know. But I don't know how to say it."

"Just be honest. You've got a good relationship, don't let something like this tear you apart. Frankly, Potter deserves better than that. And shut up, I don't mean better than you. I mean better than you keeping things from him." Blaise slapped Draco on the back. "You both do, but if you ever repeat it, I'll AK you on the spot."

Draco struggled to smile. "Duly noted, Blaise. Duly noted."

"Besides," Blaise said with a wink, " _make-up sex_ might be just the thing you idiots need at the moment."

Draco shook his head at his old friend, thankful that he'd run into him today. "We're not really fighting, so I'm not sure make-up sex would be on the table."

"Table, chair, bed, wherever…" Blaise laughed. "Just talk and set things right. Knowing you two sex will occur no matter what." He stood to leave. "Keep me posted, old man."

Draco stayed at the table for a few more minutes, staring out of the window, but not seeing anything. He knew Blaise was right. He had to talk to Harry and it was best if he did it sooner rather than later. That decision made, Draco headed back to work.

oo00oo

The rest of Draco's afternoon had passed at a slug's pace. He found himself unable to focus on his work. But sitting at his desk he made a decision. He was going to give Harry an out, if that was what he wanted. Draco hoped it wasn't, but wanted to be the one to put it on the table. It would hurt less if it was his own decision, Draco told himself. Accomplishing practically nothing, Draco gave up and finally left early, telling Willowborough he wasn't feeling well. And while it wasn't exactly a lie, he apparently looked bad enough that the crotchety Goblin simply nodded and grumbled something about _hoping it wasn't something he'd passed around_.

He stopped for curry on his way home, afraid neither he nor Harry would feel like cooking after this discussion. If they were even still together after it. Draco couldn't shake the dread in his heart in regards to talking to Harry about his decision. It was for the best, after all. Harry deserved the choice to walk away now. Unfortunately, the thought made Draco's heart hurt in ways he'd never imagined.

As Draco paced around the living room for what felt like the thousandth time, he became more and more apprehensive when Harry was nearly an hour late. When the Floo flared and Harry stepped through, Draco was nearly frantic.

"Where in the name of Merlin's saggy balls have you been?" Draco cried out, just shy of a screech.

Harry stepped back. He shrugged his shoulders and tossed his Auror robe on the back of the couch. "I stayed late to clear a few things up. After last night, I wasn't sure it mattered. We weren't really talking, after all."

His tone edged on nonchalance, but Draco could see the hurt in Harry's eyes. It added to the ache already present in Draco's heart ache, knowing he was the reason. Beyond that, Draco worried he was about to hurt Harry even more.

"About that," Draco said quietly. "We need to talk. I picked up curry, so we could eat first."

"I'm not sure I could eat right now," Harry said. "I'd rather hear what's going on."

They moved silently into the living room. Draco wasn't encouraged when Harry chose to sit across the room from him and not next to him on the couch.

They spoke at the same time. "I know what this is about," Harry said. "This isn't easy," Draco began. If it had been any other time, Draco was sure they'd laugh about that.

"Draco," Harry said. He looked miserable. "I – "

"Please," Draco interrupted. "Let me go first. I swear I'll listen to everything you have to say, but if I don't just do this and get it all out…" He looked pleadingly at Harry. "Please."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. Draco looked at the floor and began. He told Harry how upset he was about his inability to get pregnant and everything that went with it. He talked about his past and their future and how he felt maybe Harry would be better off with someone who could give him a family. When Draco was done, he was completely spent. At some point, tears had begun to creep down his face.

Draco swiped at his wet cheeks and sniffed. Gathering every bit of courage he had left, Draco raised his gaze to meet Harry's. Harry's eyes brimmed with tears and he blinked, sending them slipping down his face, a mirror of Draco's own. Without a word, he stood. Draco's heart stopped; was Harry leaving? Oh please, Merlin no – ran through Draco's head. His breath caught when Harry crossed the room to sit next to him on the couch and Draco shuddered when Harry's arms wrapped around him. He felt Harry's damp cheek pressed against his neck.

"You're seriously a raving git, you know that, don't you?" Harry said, his voice unsteady. "I thought you didn't want to have children with me anymore, Draco. That maybe you wanted out altogether."

Harry shifted so he was looking Draco in the eyes. "I love you, Draco Malfoy. Every neurotic, crazy, sexy part of you. We don't need children to be a family. You're my family, Draco. Don't you know that by now?"

Draco curled into Harry's side. "But…"

"There are no buts," Harry said. "It's that simple for me. No matter where we go, where we live, if we have no children or populate the world like Weasley's, you're my home."

Draco swiped at the tears that just wouldn't stop. "You're a sap, you know that don't you?" He kissed the tip of Harry's nose, then his scar. "But you're my sap, Potter, and I love you too."

They sat quietly on the couch for several minutes before Draco spoke. "Are you hungry? We have the curry in the kitchen."

Harry nipped at Draco's ear. "I'm hungry, but not for curry. I want you, I want to show you how much I love you."

Draco shifted to stretch out on the couch, but Harry stopped him. "No, not here. In our bed. What I have in mind won't be comfortable on a couch."

With that, Draco found himself spinning in space and landing in a tumble of limbs in the middle of their bed.

"Merlin's tits, Potter! Are you trying to splinch us?"

Harry kissed Draco with a quick laugh. "Pretty sure it's Morgana with the tits, dear. Merlin's balls maybe."

"Tits – bollocks – not the point…" His words were cut off when Harry's mouth covered his. Harry shifted to lay on top of Draco, his mouth moving to kiss and nip down Draco's pale neck to his collar bone. Draco expected Harry to use his wandless magic to remove their clothes, so he was surprised when Harry reached between them and began to slowly unbutton Draco's shirt.

"There's faster ways to get me naked, Potter," Draco teased.

"I'm not interested in fast," Harry said between kisses. "I have plans." He pulled Draco's shirt aside and nipped at his nipple, then laved it with the flat of his tongue. Draco moaned and Harry shifted lower, one hand on Draco's flies, pulling them open, then pushing his trousers down while his teeth continued to worry Draco's nipple.

"Oh fuck," Draco cried out, when Harry's head lowered and his mouth closed over Draco's prick, still trapped in his pants.

"Eventually," Harry said as he exhaled. Draco felt goose-flesh race up and down his body as the damp, warm air caressed his hardness through the tight cotton. His hands clutched at Harry's hair as he felt a tongue slip in the opening in his pants and tease the tip of his aching cock.

Harry shifted again and Draco nearly cried at the loss of the wet warmth. Harry slipped off first one shoe, then the other before sliding Draco's cashmere socks off in one easy motion. Once the shoes were out of the way, Harry reached up and tugged off Draco's trousers and pants. Starting at Draco's ankles, Harry's wicked tongue lapped up those pale, long legs. He nuzzled where hip met thigh, while his five o'clock shadow rubbed against Draco's prick.

"Please, Harry," Draco begged breathily.

"Since you asked so nicely," Harry laughed and licked Draco's throbbing cock like a lolly. When he slid his mouth around the mushroom-shaped head, Draco bucked into Harry's mouth. Harry pressed Draco's hips down on the bed.

Draco slid his hands into Harry's impossibly soft hair, tugging a bit just like Harry liked to raise his head. "You are wearing entirely too many clothes, Potter."

Harry looked down and seemed surprised to see he was still dressed, his erection straining the zip of his trousers. "Hmm…" Harry said. With a quick wave of his hand, he was a naked as Draco.

"Show off," Draco snorted. Harry grinned shamelessly and stretched out on top of him, the damp heads of their cocks sliding against each other.

"Fuck me, Harry," Draco whispered into Harry's ear. "Make me yours."

"I can do that," Harry said, the hand he insinuated deeper between Draco's legs a promise of things to come.

By the time Draco came down from a staggering orgasm, he was as limp as a flobberworm and as contented as a Kneazle with a bowl of cream. Harry worshiped Draco with love so tender Draco all but sobbed out his orgasm. Harry had taken them both to heights they'd never forget. As he slid toward sleep, Draco thought perhaps they should celebrate the date every year; the Anniversary of Singularly Spectacular Sex. He was seriously going to mark it on the kitchen calendar the next morning. He drifted off to sleep imagining marking the date with a big, sappy red heart, then waiting for Harry’s reaction.

oo00oo

In the weeks that followed, Draco found himself content with his life. He still wanted to have a child, but knowing Harry was going to be there no matter where life led them, made all the difference.

He even had lunch with Blaise. Of course, Blaise insisted on asking if they'd had sex after _the talk_. Apparently, Draco's refusal to answer was no help and Blaise was quick to tell him he should never play poker. Bastard. Still Draco took the teasing good naturedly, realising that it hurt less to talk about it now.

One Saturday afternoon, Draco was surprised to find Molly's head in the Floo.

He knelt on the hearth. "Hello, Molly. This is a pleasant surprise, but I'm afraid Harry's not home."

"Hello, Draco," Molly said cheerily. "Oh, I'm aware he's not there. He's at the shop with George going over the books. Honestly, they still act like I'm not fully aware Harry's a partner in that place and had something to do with its start." She waved at the air.

"Anyway, I just wanted to check in on you." She gave him an appraising look. "I must say you look much better, ducky."

Draco gave an inward eyeroll at the nick name, but refrained from commenting. The woman had been a rock when he was all but coming apart at the seams.

"It's quite kind of you to check. I am better. After receiving very wise advice from both you and my oldest friend, Harry and I talked." Draco hoped he wasn't blushing as he recalled the spectacular sex that followed.

"Oh I am glad of that," Molly said with a smile. "And I'd say from the looks of you things are right as rain with you both. I won't keep you; I just like to make sure you boys are happy. Nothing warms a mother's heart quite like knowing her children are doing well." She paused for a moment. "Narcissa would say the same, if she was still with us."

Draco gave her a wan smile, chest aching at the thought of his mother. "I'd like to think so, Molly. Thanks again for checking in. We'll be by soon for dinner. I just needed a bit of a break."

Molly laughed. "Ducky, I'd take one myself from the pandemonium that's Sunday dinner, if I wasn't afraid the family would revolt. Merlin knows Ron would insist he'd starve to death without them. You look good, Draco. Stay happy and pass along my love to Harry. You know you have it also."

With that the fire went still.

oo00oo

While life in general was great, work had suddenly become worrisome for Draco. It was no secret that the Goblins weren't at all fond of wizards, but over the years they'd maintained a decent working relationship.

Once Willowborough had decided Draco was very knowledgeable, he'd always treated him well. In fact, Draco had one overheard his boss tell another Goblin that _Malfoy had a financial mind nearly as sound as a goblin_. Draco knew he'd never get that praise to his face, but he was fine with that.

So it caused some concern when suddenly, Willowborough began giving Draco side-long glances. Draco couldn't figure out what might have changed with his boss. Fortunately he didn't have to wait long to find out.

Draco was in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on dinner and pacing. The looks from Willowborough had been bad enough, but today he'd grunted every time he passed Draco in the hall. By the time Harry got home via the Floo, Draco'd worked himself into a right snit.

He whirled on Harry almost immediately. "I cannot for the life of me figure out what is wrong with him."

"Okay," Harry said, his brows raised. "I'll bite… wrong with who?"

"It's whom you plebeian, but that's not the point."

Harry leaned against the counter, his arms folded across his chest and snickered. "I'm sure this is going to be a brilliant story, but could you maybe tell it while we eat?" He took a step and gave Draco a quick kiss. "And it's nice to see you too."

Draco huffed and dished up their dinner and he and Harry carried plates to the table. When they were seated, Harry spoke first.

"I want to tell you something." Now that Draco actually looked at Harry, he was practically vibrating.

"Okay," Draco said, a bit petulantly.

"I'm sorry, I know you need to vent about whatever it is. But if I don't tell you my news, I may actually explode!"

Harry's grin was so infectious, Draco found himself setting his own worry to the side. "Tell me what has you so happy," Draco encouraged him.

Harry pulled an envelope from his back pocket and laid it on the table. Draco could see it was from a travel agency. Abrielle's Adventures – _travel planning for the discerning witch or wizard_ \- the envelope boasted.

Draco sighed. "Where are they sending you this time? You'd sure as hell best not be going undercover with that twat Patil again. I swear she still wants in your pants."

"Draco, have you ever known me to be excited about going undercover? Especially when it takes me away from you." Harry's grin grew wider. "No, you git. This is for us. A trip for us."

Draco immediately remembered why he'd been so upset before. "Oh," he said flatly. "I really wish you'd spoken to me before you did this." Harry looked as if someone had told him Christmas would never happen again. "It's just…well Willowborough's been a bit of a tit lately, and I don't know if it's the best time for a holiday."

Harry brightened immediately. "Oh, he's probably got his wand in in a knot…" He paused and scratched his chin. "Except they don't use wands, do they? What would they have in a knot then?"

"Harry," Draco said between gritted teeth.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, it's all been cleared with him." 

"All what's been cleared? What have you done, Potter?"

Harry grinned. "I talked to Willowborough while you were at lunch the other day. Cleared the time off."

"You?" Draco said, as his voice rose in pitch and volume. "You're the reason he's been glaring and grunting at me? You can't do that, Potter! You had no right to go to my boss and tell him I needed time off. Morgana's tits, he'll think I'm some helpless idiot! And I won't have any respect if he thinks that!"

Harry merely watched while Draco continued his little tirade. When he was quiet, Harry spoke. "Have you finished? Good. Then listen to me. He's not going to think you're an idiot. I simply told him things had been a bit stressful of late and I'd very much appreciate it if he would approve a week off for you." His voice grew soft as he continued. "I did it for us, Draco. We need some time. Away from work and well, frankly life."

Draco sat silent staring at the table for several long minutes. "You know I really hate it when you're sensible. It completely goes against the grain."

Harry smiled. "It's bound to happen every so often, you know." He reached across the table and covered Draco's hand with his own. "Is it wrong for me to want you all to myself? To want to do something nice for you?"

Draco turned his hand so their palms were together and squeezed. "No, not one bit. It just surprised me, that’s all." He sat back in his chair, tilted his head and arched a brow. "So, where exactly are you taking me? And I swear to Merlin, if you say _away_ I'll hex your balls off."

Harry grimaced. "I don't think you will, you like them too much for that. But I've booked us a private villa on Maldives."

"A private villa…on Maldives." Draco gaped. "You booked us a villa." He sat so still for so long that Harry began to look worried.

"I'm sorry," Harry began, "if that's not good, I'll exchange—" He was cut off as Draco leapt from his chair and bounded to Harry, spreading his legs and straddling Harry's lap.

Peppering Harry's face with kisses, he managed "You are the best, most fantastic –" He jumped up again. "I have to pack. When do we leave?" He pursed his lips and rubbed his hand on his chin. "I wonder if I should shop for beach wear?"

Harry followed Draco and pulled him close. "Slow down. Our Portkey is late tomorrow afternoon. And frankly, Mr Malfoy, I wouldn't worry too much about what to pack." He kissed Draco soundly. "I suspect you won't be wearing much while we're gone. At least not if I have any say in the matter."

"Is that so, Mr Potter?" Draco ground his hips against Harry's. "I say we start practicing that _no clothes_ policy right now."

oo00oo

The Portkey trip to Maldives had taken three jumps. By the time they arrived at the hotel, both Harry and Draco's nerves were on edge. Thankfully check-in went smoothly and soon they were in their quarters. There was a row of villas along the walk, each one just a bit different. Draco and Harry's had a beautifully appointed set of rooms with a large bed and doors that opened to their own private pool and outside resting hut. The bath had an enormous tub and Draco was sure they'd be putting that to good use very soon. There was also a large walk-in shower that made them both smile wickedly at each other. Every villa in the complex had a deck that overlooked the ocean and steps leading into the water, should they choose to swim there, not to mention its own House Elf. Dilby had introduced himself the moment they arrived and placed a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket on a stand. With a snap of his fingers, two glasses appeared on the table along with a tray of finger sandwiches, fresh fruits and cheeses before Dilby buggered off, leaving Draco and Harry alone at last.

The first few days of their time away was everything Draco hoped for, once he'd settled to the idea of taking time off. Dilby was an amazing cook and seemed to know exactly when to have food available and when to make his presence scarce.

Mornings were deliciously lazy and the sex was spectacular. There was something to be said, Draco decided, about making love under a sky as blue as the ocean around you. 

Thursday morning Draco woke to find Harry already outside, floating naked in the pool. "You're up early?" Draco moved to sit on the side with his legs in the brilliant blue water. "Did you remember your Sunscreen Charm?"

Harry rolled to his belly and glided over to the side, slick as a dolphin. He stood between Draco's legs, shaking water from his hair. Draco made a disgusted noise and smacked his shoulder. "Yes, Mum," Harry said with a laugh. "I remembered the Sunscreen Charm. How are you feeling?" He reached out and slid his fingers through Draco's hair. "You were a bit restless in the night. I thought I'd let you sleep in."

Draco nodded. "Thanks. I guess I needed it." Draco hadn't wanted to mention anything to Harry, but he'd been feeling a bit off ever since dinner the night before. "I don't think I'm used to all this fruit. It's not been setting well. Maybe we should ask Dilby to keep our meals light today."

Harry frowned slightly. "Maybe we should get you out of the sun. You already look a bit flushed this morning."

Draco peered into Harry's eyes. The love that he saw reflected in them, once again, took his breath away. "It's you." Draco slipped his fingers into Harry's thick, wet hair, holding on gently. "Being this close to you. Not just the sex, although I'm certainly not complaining." Harry grinned and wiggled his brows. Draco rolled his eyes. "Idiot. But this time away, it's just reminded me how much I love you."

"It's the same for me, Draco," Harry said. He took a step back and moved to the stairs, reaching a hand to Draco as he walked out of the water. "I think we should cancel our trip to Bodufufolhudoo. We can reschedule our dive."

Draco shook his head. "No. Harry, I know you've been waiting for this dive all week." He squeezed Harry's hand. "I'm fine. Not to mention I'm sure you've been practicing how to say that convoluted name since we arrived. I won't make you miss the opportunity to dazzle the natives with your brilliance."

"Wanker," Harry laughed.

"Toss-pot," Draco shot back. "Let's have some tea and toast. Fuel up for this adventure."

oo00oo

The sun was low in the sky when they returned from the dive. In their room, Draco flopped onto the bed. "Was it just me or was that Portkey a bit rougher than usual?"

Harry was lying on his back, next to Draco. He chuckled. "You know better than to ask me. Never have got the hang of a smooth landing with one of those. Although at least now I'm upright and not flat on my face." He sat up and turned to Draco. "But what an amazing day! I can't believe we were so close to those stingrays. And that turtle!!"

"I'm glad we went," Draco said a bit slowly, "but Merlin I'm exhausted. And my stomach is a bit unsettled. I'm going to take a kip. Then we can have dinner on the terrace, under the stars."

When Draco woke, the room was filled with light and again Harry was nowhere to be seen. He rose on one elbow and looked toward the pool, but Harry wasn't floating there this morning. Moments later Harry strode out from the shower, a towel wrapped low in his hips and his chest still glistening with water droplets.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Harry said, bending down to kiss Draco. "Feeling better?"

"I only wanted to sleep for an hour, not the whole damn night," Draco grumbled.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, towelling off his hair. "If it makes you feel better, I crashed right after you and woke at dawn."

"You should have woken me then," Draco said testily. "We could have had a swim and lazy morning pool…" He stopped and took a large gulp of air. "Oh…my…" Draco shot up from the bed and raced to the loo.

Harry heard him being sick and hurried to Draco's side. While he waited, Harry put a flannel under cool water. When Draco eased back, Harry handed it to him. "Draco, are you okay?" Harry knelt beside him on the floor, his forehead furrowed in worry.

"I don't know." Draco rested against Harry's side. He drew in a shuddering breath. "Christ, I feel like I've been hollowed out with a spoon. Whatever it was I ate yesterday, do not let me eat it ever again."

"We ate the same things, didn't we?" Harry's voice was edged with concern. "Maybe I should have Dilby find a Healer."

Draco sighed and shifted to stand. "I'm fine, Potter."

Harry took Draco's elbow and stood with him. "Oh, it's Potter, now, is it?"

Draco was determined not to ruin their last days in paradise due to bad shellfish or some damn thing. He nudged Harry with his hip. "When you're acting like a berk, it always is." But he soothed the words with a kiss. "Besides, I feel like sitting on the terrace. Might even have a cuppa. I'm feeling better already."

Soon it was their last night on the island. Draco sat on the terrace, watching as Harry swam short laps in their pool. The bright blue water sparkled over Harry's back, as his shoulders flexed with each strong stroke. At first Draco thought he could sit there and watch Harry forever, but soon he felt the heat rise in his belly and shift to his groin. Maybe watching was overrated. Confident Harry was focussed on his swim strokes, Draco slipped over to the resting hut and carefully closed the curtains on the sides, leaving the one facing the pool open.

A thrill ran through Draco as he stepped out of his trunks, his cock already hard. Part of him wanted to take himself in his hand and just wank as he watched Harry swim, but he had other plans in mind. Draco moved to the outside bed and positioned himself languidly against the pillows. He could tell Harry was nearly done with laps, as his strokes became less intense and more relaxed. Draco smiled to himself, unable to stop from taking his prick in his hand. Harry stood, shaking his head like a dog, water spraying everywhere, then looked around puzzled when Draco was no longer in his poolside lounge chair. 

It took Harry a couple of minutes longer. When his eyes found Draco he looked momentarily surprised, but his gaze heated immediately on seeing Draco spread on the lounge, his dick in his hand.

"Well, hello there," Harry said, coming slowly up the steps.

Watching his husband slowly climb the steps up from the clear water, drops clinging to his lovely tawny skin, filled Draco with another surge of lingering heat, but more than that, with a love so overpowering he felt his eyes sting. His heart ached in his chest, but in the most wonderful, profound way. This man was his. After all of things they'd lived through, done to one another, they were where they were now: utterly, totally, in love. Complete. And if that was where they remained, it was okay. Because, miracle of miracles, that beautiful man loved him, and Draco would never doubt it again.

Harry stepped to the platform, his trunks remaining on the step below. Draco closed his eyes as Harry slid onto the bed, his cool wet chest against Draco's hot back. Draco felt the head of Harry's erection hard against his arse. When Harry pulled him closer, Draco whimpered.

"I love you," Harry murmured, peppering kisses against Draco's shoulder blades. "Do you feel what just looking at you does to me?" He pressed his hard dick between Draco's legs. "I could come right now."

"In me," Draco panted, pressing back against Harry. "Please."

"I won't hurt you," Harry panted against Draco's ear. "You're not ready." 

At the moment, Draco couldn't have cared less about how he was fucked, as long as he was fucked soon. But he grabbed the vial of lube from a small table beside the bed and shoved it back towards Harry. "Then get on with it before I just do this myself." 

He felt a dribble of oil drip on his crack just before Harry's finger moved to Draco's arse and circle his furled entrance. Then he felt as Harry's finger slip inside. Soon a second finger joined the first and Draco was riding them as if he'd never get release. When the third finger entered, Draco nearly came.

"I swear on all that you love, if you do not get your dick inside me right now," Draco ground out, "I will not be responsible."

Harry laughed, but Draco felt the fingers slide out and the head of Harry's cock press against his hole. Pressing back, Draco felt the tight ring of muscle give and Harry's prick slide inside of him. Draco felt like a man possessed as he pushed back…hard and fast until his arse rested on Harry's groin.

"Merlin, fuck, Draco," Harry moaned, but Draco didn't stop. He pumped his hips back and forth in rapid rhythm, his own hand on his straining cock. In minutes, Draco felt his body tense and then his release ran through him like the bloody Hogwart's Express. His dick shot out thick, white streams of come as his arse clenched around Harry's cock until Draco felt Harry pulsing inside him with his own release.

After Harry had pulled out, Draco collapsed onto his back and grinned up at Harry.

"What," Harry managed to gasp out, "was that?"

"Really, really brilliant sex," Draco laughed. He pushed himself up on his elbows. "And I'm starved. What's for dinner?"

They ate dinner naked on the bed and slept under the stars that night. Morning came with another dazzling sunrise over the ocean. Soon, they were packed up and waiting for their Portkey to return them to reality. But Draco knew their time in Maldives was something they'd always cherish.

oo00oo

Draco sat at his desk, looking blankly out onto Diagon. The day had begun with a bit of sun, but now was overcast and grey. It did nothing to help the feeling of exhaustion Draco seemed unable to shake.

A knock at his door shook him from his wool-gathering and he stood to welcome Willowborough and a new client, Filomena Blankenstare. She was what passed for old American money who'd married a British Muggle-born wizard, Leonard Blankenstare. Lennie was a bit of a dolt, but Filomena adored him. She was also the one who controlled the family's Galleons. Draco had put together a brilliant financial plan and was excited to _sell_ it to her.

The meeting had been in progress for nearly two hours when Filomena finally signed off on the agreement for Draco's investment plan. Draco stole a quick glance at the clock on his wall and cursed himself for not having a scone with his morning tea. He was feeling a bit off and couldn't wait for his office to be empty. 

"Mr Malfoy," Filomena said, looking over at Draco. "It's been a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to many lucrative years together."

Draco smiled. As he stood, the room tilted and went black.

Draco heard voices around him, but nothing they said made sense. He struggled to open his eyes, but they refused to cooperate. He could tell he was lying down, and from the hard surface beneath him, he ascertained he was on the floor.

Suddenly he heard Harry's voice. "Where is he? Salazar's shorts! Why the hell is he on the floor?"

"Why the hell are you bellowing?" Draco croaked out. He forced his eyes open and looked up to see Harry staring down at him.

"Oh god, you're conscious." Harry knelt at Draco's side. "Does anything hurt? Can you get up?"

Draco closed his eyes and sighed. "At this point, Potter, you might just know more than I do." He sat up quickly, a move he immediately regretted when the entire room began to spin. He rubbed at his temples. "Bollocks, why am I on the floor?"

Harry tutted. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I stood to say good-bye to Filomena," Draco groaned. "Oh bugger, what happened to her?"

A soft voice sounded from the corner. "I'm here." Filomena stepped out of the shadows, her face creased with concern. "I wanted to make certain you were well-tended before I left. Do not worry, Mr Malfoy. Our contract stands and I still look forward to working with you."

Draco gave her a nod; another move he regretted. After Filomena left the room, Draco looked at Harry. "Do you think it might be possible for me to get off the floor? I guarantee I'm fine."

Harry helped Draco stand. "We're going to St Mungo's," Harry said stubbornly.

Draco sat at his desk. "I most certainly am not. There's nothing wrong with me a good strong cuppa and a scone won't cure."

Harry crossed his arms on his chest. "You fainted. That most certainly is not normal."

"You're delusional, Potter." Draco lifted his chin, despite the fact that he still felt a bit wobbly. "Malfoy's don't faint."

It wasn't until Willowborough spoke that Draco even realised he was still in the room. "You will go to St Mungo's, Mr Malfoy. I will not have you potentially infecting the entire bank if you've contracted some jungle virus while you were in the tropics. You can return to work as soon as you are given a clean bill of health."

Harry looked pleased. It took all of Draco's will power not to hex him on the spot.

oo00oo

Before long, Draco found himself in an exam room at St Mungo's. The Healer assigned to him was a short, chubby man with wiry grey hair and brown eyes. He looked tired and had an annoying habit of continually clearing his throat. Draco decided immediately the man suited his name, Wilber Meyerscough.

Draco was just annoyed enough at everyone to insist Harry go deal with registration so they could move this along as quickly as possible. Now that the exam was over, Draco was beginning to wish he'd told Harry to come back as quickly as he could when he was finished. He wanted to get up off this ridiculous bed and go home.

The door opened a crack and Harry poked his head in. "Can I come in?" he asked.

Draco tried hard not to smile but the look on Harry's face was just short of completely pathetic and he nearly failed. "If you must," Draco replied, with attempted nonchalance.

Harry came in and closed the door behind him. Looking around the small room, he sat on the lone plastic chair in the corner. "Has the Healer been back in?" he asked.

"I'm not talking to you," Draco said with a sniff. "There's no reason at all for me to be here."

"Draco," Harry sighed. "You fainted. And on holiday you were quite ill."

"Bad shellfish," Draco shot back, "and I didn't faint."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Right, Malfoy's don't faint, blah blah."

"Oh, do shut up, Potter." Draco frowned at his husband. "You're not amusing." He was about to say more when a wave of nausea hit. "Bin…" was all he got out before he was spectacularly ill.

Harry jumped, bin in hand, but was too late. As sick hit the floor, Harry Vanished it with his wand. "Merlin's beard, Draco. What the hell was that?"

Draco lay back on the table, swiping at his mouth. "I…I don't know." His stomach flopped again, and Draco prayed he wouldn't sick up any more. "Maybe I did pick up something in the tropics."

At that moment, Healer Meyerscough walked back into the room and sniffed. "Oh my, did we have an incident here? The monitor tells me you were sick, Mr Malfoy. Are you better?"

"Of course I'm not better!" Draco snapped. "I just revisited my morning tea." He leaned back, dramatically throwing an arm over his eyes. "Just tell me quickly. I'm dying, right?"

Healer Meyerscough laughed. "No, Mr Malfoy, you are most certainly not dying. Although if this incident is any indication, I suspect you might be a bit miserable for a while."

"What's wrong with him?" Harry demanded. "What do you mean he's going to be miserable?" He moved to stand at Draco's side, his hand resting protectively on Draco's shoulder. Something about Harry's careful touch made Draco feel calmer. More settled. 

"Well, gentlemen, it appears congratulations are in order," Healer Meyerscough said, looking down at a sheaf of parchment in his hand.

"Congratulations?" Harry and Draco said in unison.

"You're pregnant, Mr Malfoy. I'd say about six weeks along, judging from the tests." The Healer was grinning as if he'd just delivered the best news in the world.

"Pregnant?" Draco said. His breath caught. He must not have heard correctly. "Me?"

"You," Meyerscough said, his smile widening. 

Harry and Draco exchanged a long look. Finally, Harry's face brightened in a delighted smile.

"We're going to be dads," Harry said. 

Draco promptly horrified himself by bursting into tears.

**Epilogue**

When the initial shock had worn off, Draco's pregnancy proceeded fairly smoothly. There were a few moments that they would always remember. Like when Draco demanded Harry find marinated anchovies at three in the morning. Then when Harry finally located a jar and brought them home, Draco was sound asleep and, in the morning, refused to believe he'd had such a disgusting craving.

They'd discovered at the twenty-week scan that Draco was pregnant with a boy. They agreed on Scorpius for his given name, but argued for the rest of the pregnancy on a middle name.

Scorpius came into the world with far less fanfare than one might have expected. Draco was scheduled for surgery and with Harry by his side, things went quite smoothly. He was conscious long enough to hear their son cry, then drifted off into a magically induced sleep. 

Draco woke after the surgery and saw Harry sitting in a rocker by his bed, Scorpius in his arms. Emotions hit Draco like a Bludger to the gut and he struggled not to cry. "So that little thing is what prevented me from seeing my feet for the past three weeks?" he managed.

Harry looked up at him, a small, soft smile curving his lips, and Draco was sure his heart would burst with the love he had for Harry and their son. Harry stood and gently placed the small bundle in Draco's arms.

"I'm told on the best authority that he has ten fingers and toes and the appropriate _equipment_ a little boy needs." Harry sat on the edge of the bed. "Is this okay?" he asked hesitantly.

Draco shifted a bit to the side, giving Harry more room to slide next to them on the bed. "Look at him, Harry. We made a baby. And he's perfect." Draco drew the blanket from Scorpius' head and stared.

Harry grinned. On top of that perfect little head was a thatch of white hair that stuck up in every direction.

"You gave our child your rat's nest, Potter." Draco glowered.

"It gives him character, don't you think?" Harry said, placing a kiss on the soft hair. "Besides, he's got you to fuss over it and make it behave."

Draco shook his head and kissed Harry's cheek. "He's still perfect. I can't wait to show him off to the family."

oo00oo

Scorpius was about a month old when Harry and Draco decided that it was time to introduce him to the insanity of Sunday dinner at the Burrow. They arrived shortly before lunch was to be served. After Molly had some _cuddle-time_ in the kitchen, Draco took Scorpius in his arms and walked proudly into the living room, Harry at his side.

All eyes turned when they entered the room. Draco lifted the baby so everyone could see him. "Everyone, we'd like to introduce Scorpius James Malfoy-Potter." He looked down adoringly at their son, his tiny booted feet kicking against Draco's arm. "Scorpius, this is your family."

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> Please help promote the fest by sharing your favourite submissions so more people can enjoy the HD Mpreg fest.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Author and artist reveals are on June 16th.


End file.
